New life
by Lady Frei
Summary: Valon and Mai. Romance, romance and ... you got that


I'm back and this new story goes as "thank you" to Valongirl for bringing me back to life. Yay I finally managed to upload it!

* * *

I was sitting in my favourite café thinking about my life. My past, my future. I had no plans, no wishes, nothing. It is just like everything was loosing it's color, my life turned completely gray. I knew that nothing was going to happen and when I say nothing I mean something unusual like Duelist Kingdom or Battle City or of course the Orichalcos history. I've made awfully lots of mistakes then and now I'm lonely. I even turned Valon down because I was so full of hatred that I didn't notice anything, I never thought about my future then. Now I do, but it is already too late.

It was early and no one was in the café except me and an old man who was reading a newspaper in a distant corner. I came here every morning to drink an expresso and it has always been the same. I guess it was my punishment for being stupid.

After 15 minutes of depressing thoughts the door opened and Valon walked in. He chose a table near the window and ordered something. It seemed a bit strange because people usually look around as they enter but he didn't do it. That was the reason why I decided to join him myself.

-Hello, Valon- I said

He looked at me clearly surprised to see me

-Mai, what are you doing here?

- I come here every day so I have to ask you what do you do here?- I smiled

To my pleasure he smiled back

-Oh, I just looked for a place where I can sit and think.

- You know what? Me too, maybe we even come to think about the same thing.

-Maybe.

There was a silence for 10 minutes and it was an uncomfortable silence. I guees we both had so much to tell each other and at the same time noting you can just start with. It would have been strange to begin with such an unpleasant stuff like Orichalcos.

Valon was the first to break the silence starting questioning about my life and so on. I aske him, too. It was just a normal polite conversation, which suited two people who were acquainted or even friends but haven't seen each other for quite a long time. But we weren't like that. Even if we didn't like it Orichalcos has bound us. He and I knew that sooner or later we would have to speak about it or the whole time chatting there and drinking cofee would be pointless and there wouldn't be a reason or a wish to see him again. So I asked him

-And what do you think about ... you know Dartz and so on?

At first Valon didn't answer. Then he finally said

-You know I try not to think about it. But I do, every single day. I see everything what happend and understand what a fool I was.

-I know. I know exactly what you are talking about.

And the discussion went on, we talked about every detail and that helped me, well I'm not sure about Valon. And as we finally had nothing more to say about that, I felt really great.

-That was good to see you. But now I have to go- I said about an hour later, after we talked about some movies we've seen.

-Hope, we'll meet again.

-Do you have time tomorrow? Maybe we could go to movies or something else.- I asked him

-Movies sound great. And yes I have time.

-Ok, two o'clock, I hope you know where the cinema is.

-Don't worry I know.

-Well see you later.

The rest of my day was spent waiting for the next day and a date with Valon so I'm not going to describe it.

**The date**

There is only one word to describe it. Great! I mean I never laughed so much before. Unfortunatly we'ver chosen a boring movie but luckily Valon made such funny comments that I couldn't help but laugh. Even the people who sat near us, weren't protesting, I even think they liked the "bonus" to the movie just as I did.

After the movies he suggested going to eat ice-cream and that was exactly what we did. Valon was still making me laugh the whole time.

-I never awaited you to know so many jokes.- that was the only thing I managed to say between the laughs

-Well, life is full of surprises.

-Where do you get them from?

-It's my secret.

-But one day you'll tell me, wouldn't you?

-We will see.

But of course our date wasn't everlasting although I really wanted it to be. As we were walking back to my house (he wanted to walk me home) I thanked him for the great tim.

-Now, I've got a stomache!

-Why?!- suddenly he became worried. I found it sooo sweet )

-Because of laughing- you should have seen his face! I had to laugh hard one more time.

-I wish it won't be the only date- said seriously as we came to my door.

-Me too.

And then he kissed me. It wasn't like any other kisses I had expierienced before. This sensation can't be described. It was unique and sensitive. The only thing I was able to think then was "I don't want to loose this feeling". But I suppose it came a bit later, at first I couldn't think about anything, As we parted, although I think none of us wanted that,but we had to breath, you know, I invited him to come in.

These two days changed my life. It was the time where my past ended and a new life began.

And now.. Well tomorrow I'm ging to shop for a wedding dress! You got the clue )


End file.
